


It's rude to tease

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, Knotting, M/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sassy omega Will taking what he wants from Alpha Hannibal.pre-established relationship. Just some fun porn to break up the day!





	It's rude to tease

Will swallowed hard, feeling his skin heat under the attention of Hannibal’s maroon eyes. He could feel the alpha’s hand skimming over his body, the light touches making his heart beat faster, his cock stirring. What was perhaps the most humiliating and what Hannibal enjoyed, was how his anus winked and slick dribbled from it. 

A gasp came from Will as he felt Hannibal’s hands spread his cheeks, exposing his hole before he felt the hot rough tongue press and twist, tasting his most intimate area. 

“Daddy, please!” The ask was more a whine, a desperate call for more, uncaring for his use of the word. 

“Patience my dear boy, be good for Daddy.”

_ Oh god yes! _

Will knew Hannibal enjoyed taking him time, to savour him, all of him. He was the conductor and Will knew his body was the orchestra. Hannibal would deliberately twist his tongue or let a hand brush over Will’s cock to produce a sound, sometimes taking it away just as quickly to hear and feel Will’s reaction. It was torture, but it felt so damn good too.

That was the whole point, to feel good, to derive pleasure from it. Despite being bonded for a year, their appetite for each other had not waned. But Hannibal had always kept things interesting. 

He was lost in the bliss of feeling Hannibal’s fingers running over his nipples, twisting them and perking them up before something was pushed into his ass. Will hummed, taking it and accepting it easily, though it was not exactly what he wanted. It seemed Hannibal wanted to draw this out for as long as possible.

Sudden;y, Hannibal stepped away, leaving the object inside. There was a whine forming, but Will turned, giving his alpha the biggest puppy eyes he could. 

“Jack has said that you have been rather irritable at work, this was an old technique used during the early 20th century, it showed to have promising results though it was never continued.”

There was a tilt of Will’s head, an eyebrow raised as he let fingers brush over the object sticking out. Instead, he didn’t say anything more, just standing up straight and moving to start the day before he casually brushed past him mate.

“So does this mean you will be checking up on me or must I come to you for my appointment?” his tone was cheeky, a sly smile on his lips and eyes all too pleased. Will knew he was going to have fun with this, and torture Hannibal in the process as well.

Maroon eyes sparkled in delight at the game Will was playing. “My last appointment is at seven.”

“Such a shame you’ll have to wait until then.” Will replied, leaving the room.

-

Having a key to Hannibal’s office, he unlocked the door and slipped in, having left earlier than usual to make this stop on the way to the academy. Hannibal was not the only one who could play games, and Will was going to be just as cruel.

Shutting the door, he walked in and headed straight to Hannibal’s chair that he sat in for his sessions. It may have been crude, but he could not resist. He let one finger drag through his slick from his underwear, a mischievous grin as he left a small dab of it on the top of Hannibal’s chair, then the small cushion, knowing the alpha’s heightened sense of smell would pick it up as others would not be as susceptible. 

He then walked over to the desk and did the same, touching Hannibal’s pen, his diary and then sitting in his desk chair. 

The office was left like that, knowing Hannibal could not wash the scent out so easily. Will locked the door and knew that when he saw Hannibal later that evening that he would be wild, passionate and very claiming. 

-

As Hannibal entered his office, he looked at his watch, knowing his first patient would be arriving at any moment. As he shut the door though, he paused, scenting the air. Following his nose, he went to his desk, picking up the pen that was out of line. 

Bringing it to his nose, he knew the scent that coated it well. Hannibal closed his eyes and drank it in, smiling at the cheek Will had to turn up to his office and leave his scent behind. The things he would do to him when he came that evening. 

Hearing the waiting room door open, he set the pen down and straightened them out, a smirk on his lips as he then went to greet his first patient for the day. 

Franklyn was sitting in one of the chairs, the one closest to the door. His outfit similar to what Hannibal had been wearing during their last session, the alpha frowned only a fraction, but as Franklyn stood he schooled his face to the polite greeting he gave all his patients. 

“Please, come in.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Lecter.” The man strided into the room, jovial and pleased as he waited for Hannibal to shut the door. “Have you heard the wonderful news that the symphony will be playing a collection of Beethoven this coming season?”

Taking a deep breath, Hannibal crossed the room where he took his seat, watching FRanklyn do the same. As he was about to speak, he caught Will’s scent again, behind him and beside him. Eyes fell to the small pillow on his seat. His omega always did enjoy to surprise him. 

“It should be wonderful!... I could take you if you like.” Franklyn kept chatting as Hannibal half listened. 

“It would be unethical for me to accept an invitation from a patient Franklyn… Where would you like to begin today?”  he spoke, calm and measured. It was going to be a long day, having Will’s scent constantly surround him, tickling his nose and making his alpha instincts prickle. It was equal parts pleasing and territorial. Having other people in an area where he could smell Will’s slick. That had been Will’s intention all along, there was no way he would let the man off easily for this when he arrived tonight.

-

The day had been long, Will had the constant pressure of the plug reminding him of what was waiting for him while keeping him slightly aroused for most of the morning. In the afternoon it has lessened, or perhaps his body had adjusted, yet when he drove to Hannibal’s office, the angle of his car seat and having to keep changing gears made the plug move and rub.

He could feel the slick between his cheeks, smell it in the car. When he arrived he was early, and he sat in the car waiting. His hand absently rubbing against his though, applying pressure as he bit his lip and licked lips. 

When he saw the waiting room lights go out he then moved. Silently he walked in, entering the office through the main door where Hannibal looked up from his desk. There eyes met for a moment, and Will could see the desire Hannibal had the burning passion that flared. 

Instead of moving closer he walked away, turning his back to ignore him, hearing the scrape of the chair against the wooden floor, he smirked as he looked out the front window. He didn’t hear Hannibal creep up behind him, but he could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck, the press of lips then teeth. 

“I thought you were going to take care of me, daddy?” Will’s tone is coy, leaning back into Hannibal’s lips, feeling the man’s hands on his body, coming around to hold him. 

He breaks away from the alpha, turning to gently push Hannibal back. Making him walk to the couch where he sits, looking up at Will with adoring eyes. Will holding the power and not being afraid of anything. 

“What is it that you want me to do?” asks Hannibal, taking Will’s hand to press lips against, taking a digit in his mouth as he sucks on it teasingly.

A moan escapes Will, the very tongue that explored him early that morning now curls around his finger and teeth nip. He can feel Hannibal sucking, and it is maddening how good it is. 

“I want your cock,” Taking his finger back, he cups Hannibal jaw and lets a thumb rub over the alpha’s lips as he leans down. “Not this artificial substitute. You’re going to lay down on this couch and let me take you.”

“So demanding.” Tsks Hannibal, though he is all to pleased. 

Not putting up with the alpha any longer, Will pushes Hannibal back. Moving him over to the black sofa, Will deliberately trips the alpha, making him fall onto the seat and look up at him. 

“Would you prefer that I find someone else to sate my appetite?” Will leers over Hannibal, toeing his shoes off before he then undoes his belt. Pants follow, falling to the floor forgotten as he moves to straddle Hannibal’s lap. With the belt still in his hands, he takes Hannibal’s arms, binding his wrists with the belt as he grinds against his hardening cock.

“You may if you must, so long as you are prepared for the consequences.”

It makes Will laugh, deep and dark as he leans in to whisper in Hannibal’s ear. “Perhaps I want what lurks under these plaid suits, the alpha that would kill for me.”

“What makes you think you don’t have it already?” Eyes become darker with lust, knowing full well what Will is thinking, the kills they have shared together and the beast he has seen. Will fell in love with him entirely, every aspect of Hannibal’s being. To be known so intimately was truly breathtaking.

Roughly pushing Hannibal down, Will sits on him still. Letting go of the man’s bound wrists to undo Hannibal’s pants, pulling them down enough until his cock is free. Half hard already as Will lets his own brush against it. The feeling is strange, but it is making him wet, ready to mount when he wants to, this for now is all just a show to tease.

Hannibal shifts, his breaths are deeper, faster than before. “It is a shame I can not touch you,”

“You are touching me, just not with your hands.” Reaching behind, Will pulls the plug from his leaking hole. Bringing it to let Hannibal see how wet it is with slick, he watches pupils widen as they take in the toy. “Or do you miss tasting me?”

“Both,” His voice is husky, accent thick as he tries to rock hips to feel Will’s hole, to know how wet it is for him, but he feels nothing. Will moving so he would not be given that satisfaction. 

“Let me tell you.” The toy is brought to lips, a pink tongue darting out to gently lick and taste himself. Eyes fluttering closed as he hums in delight and feels Hannibal squirm with need and desire underneath him. “Delicious… I see why you have insisted on that sweet wine, the red gives me a flavour that goes well with my natural scent.”

Teasing the man further, Will lowers the toy just above Hannibal’s lips but does not allow him to touch it. The cherisher grin Will wears now is starting to make Hannibal pant. Will can already feel the alpha’s cock responding. 

Knowing he has pushed far enough, Will leans down and roughly kisses Hannibal. The groan that comes from Hannibal is deep, and Will is not disappointed by Hannibal’s eager attempt to devour him. 

It’s as they are like that Will finally mounts him, Hannibal swallowing his moan as hips buck and Will tries to hold him down. 

The belt that had tied Hannibal’s wrists loosens and gives the man enough room to slip them, grabbing Will as he shifts, tilting their position so Will is now on his back and Hannibal on top. Holding him down as he ruts into him and Will screams, hands clawing at Hannibal’s arms until they both come. 

Tied, they both pant from their release as Hannibal lets his forehead rest against Will. “Rope would be more preferable next time. A belt can give out to easily.”

“I was thinking next time it should be in the forest… I want to have you hunt me down and take me.” Will replies, smiling. 

Softly kissing his lover, Hannibal returns the smile. “Your next heat perhaps.”

“Yes… But I think you should fuck me while I lay over your desk next. All work and no play would make you very boring, Dr. Lecter.”


End file.
